


Tell Me to Stop

by Yelhsabeech



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I'm so nervous, M/M, Making Out, No beta we die like comrades, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Service Top Boris, Touch-Starved, Virgin Valery, Voice Kink, first time writing fic in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelhsabeech/pseuds/Yelhsabeech
Summary: Boris rescues Valery's cat after she escapes from his apartment, but not without scratches. Valery offers his help and emotions boil over.AU Chernobyl wasn't the global nuclear catastrophe it was in the show, but it was definitely an incident, like Leningrad but worse. Boris and Valery are brought together and make just as beautiful of a team they did in the show. In this reality they find happy ever after, with a little help from a little cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU work that's been brewing in my mind for months. Chernobyl wasn't the global nuclear catastrophe it was in the show, but it was definitely an incident, like Leningrad but worse. The power surge still happened with AZ-5, the control system tank did explode and cause a fire, and things got up to a spicy 16 Roentgen, meaning the surrounding area around the plant needed to be evacuated. Boris and Valery worked there for six months and whoops caught the feelings.

Despite the people and the traffic, Boris was glad to be back in Moscow. The chill of autumn was in the air and it didn’t feel contaminated; the people that generally annoyed him now soothed him in a way, to see a town bustling with life after spending time in an empty Pripyat. Boris had taken up the habit of going to Valery’s apartment a few times a week since they had gotten back from Chernobyl. He insisted to the Kremlin that Valery stay on the project after the incident at Chernobyl was no longer a pressing emergency, helping write out new safety protocols, as well as a tentative plan to fix the flaw found in the nuclear reactors at the other nuclear power facilities. It felt right, given that it was Valery who had proven that a nuclear reactor can in fact explode, and illustrated just how _ close _ that came to happening in Chernobyl.

However, if Boris was being honest with himself he would admit that it was his growing fondness for the scientist that also motivated him to look for an excuse to extend their work, prolong their time together. Valery and Boris had become almost inseparable in the months they had been in Chernobyl, and now that they were back in Moscow it felt strange and wrong to be working and not smell cigarette smoke, or for him to not meet blue eyes every time he looked up from his reports. They hadn’t gotten along when they first met, far from it in fact. But Boris was immediately fascinated with Valery, he was a walking contradiction; how could someone be so brave to speak out in front of Gorbachev and also so awkward and shy, with such rare smiles?

Boris quickly grew to admire Valery, not just for his dedication to his work and the truth, but also his commitment to the safety of his field and to the residents of Pripyat. How speaking the truth was just so easy in Valery’s world. Boris caught himself noticing the way Valery’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, how soft his hair looked, the way he pursed his lips and closed his eyes in satisfaction when he smoked a cigarette, the freckles on the back of his hands, his neck..were there freckles on his shoulders? He shook his head, as if to futilely banish the thoughts and feelings that had already taken root in his mind and heart. It was not as if Valery would ever want him like that anyway, Valery had made his opinions on apparatchiks quite clear soon after they met; no, friendship was fine, it was safer this way.

Boris was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a shift of movement out of the corner of his vision. He turned to his right to see a very familiar looking cat poking around some discarded food by a dumpster in between two buildings. Boris slowed his steps and leaned in for a closer look. The blue string around the small calico’s neck confirmed his suspicions. _ Pico _ he recognized with an inward sigh; _ fuck, now what? _

Valery’s cat, named Picogram (which Valery thought was quite clever for some reason) lived up to her name. She was small, not much bigger than a kitten despite being nearly six years old. It’s likely she finally found her way out of the broken kitchen window Boris had been telling Valery to have patched for weeks. Boris quickly concluded that she likely wouldn’t survive the night, if left to her own devices; she was so small, no match for a car and perfect prey for a stray dog.

Boris slowly moved to block the cats path into the street. He would need to grab her fast, he didn’t want to attract attention trying to patiently coax a cat to come with him. He silently moved until he was almost close enough to scoop up the feline. When he knelt, Pico froze and regarded him with caution. 

“Hey you. Your owner is probably frantic right now because of you.”

*********

Valery was indeed frantic; he sucked deeply on his cigarette with shaking hands to keep from hyperventilating and passing out. He couldn’t decide on an action when he was panicking like this. He wanted to tear the apartment apart again looking for Pico, but he knew that she wasn’t here. He realized that when he saw the broken window and realized she must have gotten out. He didn’t know what to do with that either. Should he cover it, in case she _ was _ in the apartment? Or should he leave it open, so she would have a way to come back?

He had always been a workaholic, often losing himself in his work and forgetting to eat or even sleep. It was never a big deal though because Pico was never shy about reminding him when it was time for him to feed her. The last thing he remembered was her meowing at him the previous night, snapping him out of his calculations long enough for him to place a bowl of canned fish on the floor before falling back onto his notes. He worked most of the night, collapsing into bed around 4, and when he awoke at 1 he showered and worked most of the afternoon until it occurred to him that Pico had not nagged him for her breakfast- and actually, where was she? Scanning her usual spots and not seeing her, was when he first began feeling the creeping dread. A thorough search later, Valery noticed the broken window above his kitchen counter, and it felt like his insides were suddenly doused with ice water.

With a final drag of his cigarette Valery stood up; he knew he had to search outside, he had to at least try.

He was putting on his shoes when a sudden pounding on the door caused him to jump. He looked at the clock and realized with horror that it was 4. He had completely forgotten about his meeting with Boris! This has never happened before, on the contrary, he was usually counting down the days until he could see Boris again, this unlikely man who Valery has grown to trust and care about more than any other person, who protected him from the KGB, who gave him anything he needed when they were in Chernobyl, who listened to him.. 

He would have to tell Boris to come back tomorrow, nothing to be done about it, he had to look for Pico. Boris would understand, he was a gentle man, especially with animals but would deny it if one pointed this out. Valery opened the door and was met with Boris’s annoyed gaze, he ignored the swooping feeling in his stomach he got whenever he made eye contact with Boris.

“Boris I’m sorry, I can’t-”

“Can’t find something?” Boris interrupted dryly.

Valery was thrown at his reply, and before he could fumble for an answer, Boris pulled down the top of his coat to reveal a very disgruntled and ruffled Pico. Valery stuttered in shock for several moments, looking between Pico and Boris.

“Are you going to let us in or are we all just going to socialize out here?” Boris growled in annoyance. Almost as if in agreement with Boris, Pico then let out a muffled, but somehow deeply annoyed sound between a meow and a growl.

P-Bor-wh- Oh!” Valery finally uttered out, opening the door wider for Boris to come inside. 

********

Boris walked past Valery into the threshold of his small apartment, reaching the living room and promptly let go of Pico, who immediately jumped out of Boris’ jacket and hid under the couch. Boris couldn’t help his relieved exhale, carrying an angry cat even for just a couple of blocks was not a pleasant experience, even if said cat was bundled up tightly in his jacket. Boris had originally intended to antagonize the scientist a little more for his scatterbrained tendencies, but when Valery opened the door and he saw his blue, red rimmed eyes and how pale he was the desire to work him up vanished and was replaced with an urge to comfort, protect. _ Stop it. He’s a grown man. _

Boris turned toward the kitchen, heading for the vodka he left yesterday. He saw Valery’s broken window still uncovered and his exasperation returned in full force. He stalked into the kitchen, grabbed the largest textbook on Valery’s cluttered kitchen table and placed it over the broken window, covering the opening. 

Valery had managed to coax Pico out from under the couch and was checking her for injury. He stroked her fur with shaking hands. Pico was not quite ready for humans yet; she wiggled out of his arms and made herself comfortable on her spot on the couch. 

“Where did you find her Boris?”

“The dumpster by the market. I am calling someone tomorrow to come by and repair this window. Keep it covered until then.” Boris grabbed the vodka from the kitchen counter and turned to Valery. _ I managed to get Pripyat evacuated, a window will be easy. _

Valery was looking at him with such an awestruck expression it made something twinge inside him. But then his face suddenly shifted to an expression of horror.

“You're bleeding!”

Boris looked down at his chest; there were tiny rips and snags on his shirt, the shirt now dotted with small red spots. Now that he was looking at it he became aware of a stinging feeling below his collarbone where the scratches were.

“Ungrateful brat” Boris grumbled, but it was without malice.

“She scratched you! Oh I’m sor-”

“It’s fine Valery, I had to surprise her to grab her and she was following her instincts, no harm done except to my shirt.” Boris eyed his shirt, he actually had a decent wardrobe and he cares about how he looks, but for Valery’s happiness, the shirt was an easy sacrifice. _ Whatever you want, I’ll give it. _

“You should at least let me clean it. Seriously, cat scratches in particular can be nasty; come by the table, I’ll get my aid kit.” Valery turned and headed towards the bathroom to get bandages.

Boris went to follow, his heart racing despite himself. He was going to have to unbutton his shirt he realized, at least the first few. His mouth went dry and he grabbed the vodka and a glass before walking to the table.

*****

Valery turned his back to Boris to retrieve the first aid kit. Willing his voice and hands to stay steady. Fuck he needed another cigarette, something to help him get a hold of himself. _ You’re practically swooning _ he scolded himself. But Boris has just casually rescued his cat and made arrangements to repair his window and how the hell is supposed to handle that? Valery was reeling from the significance that Boris did this for him. _ Only him. _

When they were in Chernobyl, Boris had always made sure Valery had everything he needed. Equipment, men, medical supplies, Valery always had it within the week it seemed thanks to Boris. Boris did these things because Valery asked for them, but the work was always the primary reason. Pico was important only to Valery however, she was his best friend and only steady companion in nearly 6 years. Boris rescued Pico because in some way, his feelings must _ matter _ to Boris.

When Valery returned to the kitchen with some bandages and a clean wet cloth, he saw Boris with his coat and tie off and stopped short. It finally occurred to Valery that Boris would have to unbutton his shirt and possibly pull his vest down a little to get to the scratches. _ I’m going to see your skin, close enough to touch, taste, oh fuck, oh help. _

“Do you want me standing or sitting?” Boris asked, _ Does his voice sound deeper than usual? _

“Sorry-what? Oh! No, just lean against the table for me, it’ll be easier for me to reach you- the scratches I mean” Valery placed his small load on the table. “Also, I don’t have any disinfectant, so we’ll need to make due with the vodka.”

“That’s fine.”

When he turned back to Boris he saw he had undone the first three buttons of his shirt, revealing the top of his vest. Valery took a calming breath that he hoped looked casual and walked forward, stopping just shy of Boris who was leaning against the kitchen table and leaning forward slightly to give Valery easier access to his chest. He had never even seen Boris without his tie before today, this was nowhere near nudity, but it felt like it. Hands only slightly shaking, Valery moved Boris’ shirt aside slightly and was treated to a triangle of skin that made him feel dizzy. 

. 

To help, Boris pulled the vest down slightly and held it aside, revealing the scratches. Valery winced in sympathy and leaned in for a closer look. Boris was right, it wasn’t bad. Pico had inflicted three 2 cm long scratches that were deep enough to draw blood, but he could see that the bleeding had already stopped and was beginning to dry. Valery could also see his collarbone, the divot in his throat where his neck met his chest.

Reaching up with the wet cloth, Valery began wiping away the dried blood. He kept his touch slow, meticulous; he needed to memorize every inch. He could smell leather, vodka, and Boris’ skin and it was intoxicating. He was so warm too; Valery could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and his skin was so warm under the cloth and his fingers. If he pressed just a little more firmly, he would probably feel his muscles. Valery had an absurd desire to bury into Boris’ chest, immerse himself in that scent, make a home for himself there.

*******

This was a terrible idea; Boris decided much too late. Valery was so close, too close, he could smell cigarette smoke and the soap he used. Boris’ fingers _ itched _ to run through that red hair, if it was as soft as it looked. Valery’s eyes were turned downward, focused on his work. Boris tried to focus on the peeling wallpaper, but from this angle he’s discovered that Valery has a freckle on the top of his ear and his ears are turning pink from the top downward. It’s taking all of his strength not to react to the soft brushes of Valery’s fingers against his skin as he ran the cloth over the scratches.

Boris could feel his emotions revolting inside him like a child having a temper tantrum. They threw themselves against the walls he so carefully built up over his life, screaming and crying with frustration over what it couldn’t have; demanding he crush Valery into his chest and bury his nose in that pale neck, or to take those glasses off and kiss him senseless. Valery was too close, inches away and _ fuck _ had he ever wanted something so much before? It was almost physically painful.

The smell of vodka fills his nostrils, Valery had added some to the cloth and was now cleaning the scratches. Boris hissed softly when he felt it stinging, but truthfully he was grateful for the distraction from the feel of Valery’s breath on his bare skin. 

“That should-” Valery rasped then coughed; “that should be fine. Their not deep, so you don’t even need bandages.”

“Good to know I’ll live”

Valery placed the cloth on the table beside Boris, he waited to Valery to let go of the part of his shirt Valery was still been holding so he could button up his shirt again but Valery didn’t let go, nor did he move either. One second passed, then two, neither of them breathed; Valery still hadn’t moved backward, he looked at Boris’ shirt almost in a trance. Boris gently placed an arm behind Valery, before slowly pushing himself off from the table. Although he moved slowly, Boris’ movement still startled Valery into moving backward but the feel of Boris’ arm at his back made him freeze with a hitched breath.

If they stood any closer together their bodies would be flush with one another. Boris stared down into Valery’s eyes, thinking over the last six months he’s worked with Valera. Banter that edged towards flirtatious after the third glass of vodka; shoulders squeezed in comfort after a hopeless day, a hug after a victory. Every shared glance that lasted a second longer than appropriate, every accidental brush of fingertips, every tense silence charged with things left unsaid. Tallying them altogether, do all those moments, all those maybes make it worth this risk he’s taking right now? 

Boris gently moved his hand up Valery’s back, moving slowly and giving him plenty of time to pull away. Valery’s eyes were staring at him, expression vulnerable and open, thin lips slightly parted. His hand reached the back of Valery’s head and moved it to the side of his neck, his thumb brushing against Valery’s jaw. Instead of shying away or recoiling, Valery tilted his head slightly and leaned into his hand like a plant bending toward the sun. The trust knocked Boris’ breath away. _ Stop it, you can still save this. You're going to ruin the best thing in your life. Turn me away, tell me to stop- _

“Tell me to stop, Valera.” It was meant to come out as an order, but it sounds like a plea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really enjoy an overwhelmed Valery and an infatuated Boris :)

Valery’s world had been reduced to nothing but the sensation of Boris’ hand moving up his back. It was gentle, he could tell Boris is giving him the chance to pull away; but Valery felt the need to be close to Boris like it was a gravitational pull. Valery had never quite understood the metaphor when people described having chemistry, or feeling chemistry with another person until now, neither of them had spoken yet but he could physically _ feel _ something changing between the two of them. He nearly purred at the feeling of Boris’ hand on the side of his neck, leaning into the warmth.

“Tell me to stop Valera” Boris’ voice is low and unsteady. 

Valery shook his head. _ I think I’ll die if you stop now. _

“Boris, please I want-can I-”

The remainder of his sentence was wiped from his mind when he felt Boris’ lips press fiercely against his. His heart was pounding and all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears. He turned his head slightly to align his lips better with Boris and oh fuck _ finally _-

It was good, it was so, so good. He expected sparks when he kissed Boris, but kissing him was more like a profound relief, almost painful at first, like the twinge a knotted muscle gives before it allows itself to finally smooth out. It felt so unbelievably _ right _ and the fact that it was Boris making him feel this way sent a jolt of arousal down his spine.

Valery gasped, and then uttered an almost wounded sound when Boris slipped his tongue between his parted lips. The sound seemed to ignite something in Boris, and he felt himself being backed up and pressed into the wall behind him. Valery’s brain snapped back into action once he recovered from the shock and he grasped at Boris’ shoulders, fisting his shirt, trying to pull him closer. Boris had wrapped his arms tightly around Valery, crushing him to Boris’ chest. _ Yes, keep me here. Don’t let me go, make this unbreakable. _

They kissed frantically until lungs burned, until the need for air forced them apart. Valery let his head fall back against the wall, panting as Boris dragged his mouth across his jawline, lips stopping just below Valery’s ear to pant down his neck. Valery instinctively bared his neck in encouragement, wanting to feel him everywhere. 

“Tell me to stop Valera” Boris repeated in a low, tortured voice that made him shiver. “Tell me to stop before I _ can’t. _”

Valery had absolutely no intention of doing any such thing, and felt bereft when Boris pulled himself away and pinned him with a stare so intense it made him freeze.

“Tell me Valera, tell me what you want” Boris demanded in a desperate tone and then Valery understood; he needed to hear Valery say that he wanted this too. _ You want me, _ Valery realized _ this is happening. _

Valery took a shaky breath and regarded Boris, swallowing a moan when he saw that Boris looked nearly feral. Boris was practically shaking with self-restraint, he could see it in the way his muscles were tensed. His shirt was still unbuttoned and exposing his neck, Valery could see Boris’ pulse racing, and blue his eyes were darker than he had ever seen them. Noone had ever looked at Valery this way and it was intoxicating. _ I’m doing this to you, this is because of me. _

“You.” Valery croaked “You-this-god, _ anything _ please” He cut himself off abruptly, deciding action would serve him better this time. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Boris’, desperate for Boris to understand how badly he needed this too, and for once forgetting to be ashamed of his inexperience. 

This time their kiss was less frantic but more passionate. Despite Valery’s inexperience, Boris seemed content to let Valery control the pace this time; in fact Boris had relaxed his muscles somewhat and was emitting a low, pleased rumbling sound, and Valery wasn’t sure Boris was even aware that he was doing it. Valery felt emboldened and took the opportunity to run his hands over the Boris’ still open shirt. Caressing the skin, fisting his vest, and stroking the back of his exposed neck. His neck, Valery can taste his neck now can’t he? He placed a shy, sucking kiss on Boris’ collarbone and could feel the vibration when Boris groaned.

“Fuck Valera you’re driving me crazy.._ shit” _ Boris’ voice was rough, and he recalled all the nights he pulled himself off thinking about just Boris’ voice alone. It was something out of a fantasy, hearing Boris like this.

Valery felt his sweater and vest being pulled up and he lifted his arms slightly to assist getting it over his head, leaving him suddenly shirtless. Before he could curl into himself self-consciously, Boris was pressed against him again, running his large hands up and down his sides, making his brain short-circuit and jolting like he had been electrocuted when Boris brushed his thumb over his nipple.

“You’re even better than I imagined” Boris breathed into his skin. Valery felt himself flush. _ You imagined this, imagined me. _

Boris suddenly rolled his hips against Valery’s and he _ felt _ Boris, hard and hot even through the fabric of their trousers.

“Feel that? Feel what you’re doing to me?” Boris all but snarled into Valery’s panting mouth.

Being pinned between the wall and Boris’ cock nearly sent Valery over the edge. Valery felt absolutely wrecked and he heard himself voicing thoughts he normally wouldn’t have dared say.

“_ Oh fuck _ Borja, yes _ -fuck-Iwantit _ , wanted you for so long _ please _” Valery gasped, thrusting against Boris in return. 

Boris growled, then muttered something that almost sounded like ‘giving the cat a damn show’ before suddenly bending over and scooping Valery up, walking to his bedroom in confident strides. 

“Oh fuck Borja” Valery breathed as he wrapped his arms around Boris’ shoulders to hold on.

The display of strength sent a thrill of excitement and fear through Valery. Boris was so strong, and Valery briefly wondered if he could handle what he was getting into. Drunken kisses in abandoned university classrooms was the farthest he has ever gone with anyone before. Now he was literally being carried into bed by the man whom he had pined after for months.

Valery quickly decided that it didn’t matter if he could handle this or not, he’s going ahead with it because he _ wants _ this. He had been so lonely and repressing his desires for so long, he was desperate for someone to finally see him, to _ know _ him in this way; and he so wanted it to be Boris. And when Boris gently laid him on the bed, his strength only made Valery feel safe, just as it always did. It also came to Valery’s attention that Boris was entirely too overdressed.

“Off" Valery said weakly, fumbling with Boris’ shirt buttons. Boris’ huffed a small laugh and stood, leaving Valery on the bed while he began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

For the first time in his life, Valery found himself second guessing the laws of physics. Because somehow Boris seemed to be even larger despite removing layers, taking up more of Valery’s vision as he unbuttoned his shirt. He undressed slowly, almost leisurely, the only thing giving away hints to his true state of mind being the hungry look in his blue eyes and the tent in his trousers. Boris had untucked his shirt, unbuttoned it the rest of the way and rolled his shoulders, letting the shirt fall to the floor. Then he pulled his vest over his head and dropped it to his side.

Valery was breathless. Boris’ shoulders looked a kilometer wide. Despite his age, Valery could still see muscle definition in his pecs and biceps. The silver dusting on his chest and the trail of silver hair down his slight paunch suited him, and while there was excess skin, he could tell Boris was still in excellent physical shape.

He knew Boris was a soldier when he was young, but he was surprised at the amount of scars the older man carried. He saw a starburst shaped scar that he realized was a gunshot wound on his right shoulder, two jagged scars barely an inch apart on his rib-cage, a small scattering of black dots on his right forearm, a pale slash across his left bicep, and under his collarbone, red but no longer bleeding, were Pico’s scratches. Seeing evidence of Boris’ strength and trials filled Valery with a tender emotion. He wanted the story behind every one, he wondered if Boris would tell him. Valery was in awe that such a man could want him. 

Boris unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers, the clinking deafening in a room silent with the exception of their ragged breathing. He dropped the belt onto the floor, and Valery felt himself whine softly at the sight of Boris erect and straining, trousers just barely clinging to his hips. His own trousers felt almost painfully tight, he was already close and Boris hadn’t even touched him yet. Boris moved to lean over Valery, his smooth movements and positively ravenous gaze reminding Valery of a predator. He pressed his mouth to Valery’s for a bruising kiss before moving his head lower to explore Valery’s chest.

It felt like a brand every time Boris pressed his mouth to his skin. Valery could only gasp as Boris assaulted his collarbone and chest with hot, biting kisses. Every bite made him jolt, and the soothing tongue that followed teeth made him shiver. 

“Valera…fuck you look so pretty with my marks all over your skin.” Boris rasped, before sucking a nipple into his mouth. Valery couldn’t hold back his ragged moan, one hand fisting the sheet and the other mindlessly grasping at Boris, to keep him closer. _ He really means it, _ Valery felt overwhelmed, _ he thinks I’m pretty. _He felt something inside him squirm at the term, from discomfort or arousal he wasn’t sure, but judging from the seep of wetness he felt in his underwear it was probably the latter. 

*******

Seeing Valery covered _ his _ marks like this satisfied something deep and primal inside Boris. He told himself to go slow; he had a feeling Valery didn't have much experience, and Boris didn’t want to overwhelm him. One thing kept repeating in his mind: _ Make it good for him _. It was keeping Boris grounded; he didn’t know for sure if Valery would want this to happen again, he needed to treat this as his only chance to have Valery like this, he needed to savor it.

Boris hadn’t been this hard in over a decade, and Valery was so _ responsive _ , practically vibrating under his hands, hips twitching up from where Boris held them in place. Boris had felt physical attraction before, but never like _ this _. He had never been so obsessed with a partner’s pleasure before; every sound and twitch he managed to produce out of his normally reserved Valery made Boris feel fucking invincible. 

And Valery was gorgeous; fuck he was beautiful. Flushed and panting with freckles everywhere it seemed, and soft in all the right places. The soft coppery hair on Valery’s chest and stomach made him desperate to see more. _ Everything, every inch, let me have you, want all of you. _

“One day I’m going to spend _ hours _ doing this, just taking you apart.” Boris hissed “But now I’m too impatient; _ fuck _ I need to see you come. Can I?” Boris’ hands moved to undo Valery’s trousers.

Valery seemed incapable of speech, only nodding enthusiastically and arching into Boris’ hands, sighing in relief when they were unbuttoned. Boris moved suddenly then, holding Valery’s soft hips in a vice grip as he shoved his nose into Valery's crotch, inhaling him through his undone trousers. Without moving he looks up at Valery and growls so low he feels his shoulders convulse.

“** _Mine_ **”

“Oh _ fuck _Borja” Valery repeated, nearly sobbing this time as his head fell back against the pillow. 

Boris made quick work of pulling Valery’s trousers and underwear down to his thighs. He took only a moment to appreciate the sight of Valery laid bare in front of him before running his tongue up the length and sucking on the head experimentally. Valery clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the keening sound he made.

Boris decided very quickly that he liked this. Oh, he liked this very much, savoring the feeling of Valery’s weight on his tongue and the stretch in his jaw. Gripping the base firmly with one hand and holding Valery’s hip still with the other, he slowly lowered his open mouth until his throat felt full, nearing the base before slowly pulling up, pressing his tongue firmly along a vein on the underside of Valery’s cock and was rewarded with a pulse of salty fluid.

He took Valery in deep enough where he could feel his throat protesting, threatening to choke him and held him there. The very _ idea _ of forcing his body to go against it’s natural instincts for Valery’s needs was beyond arousing to Boris, and he was becoming concerned about losing it in his pants like a teenager. Boris was still trying to get himself under control when he felt trembling fingertips gently caress the side of his face.

Refusing to take his mouth off Valery, he looked up to see Valery gazing down at him with an expression of disbelief and awe. Valery’s eyes were feverish and fluttering, he was struggling to keep him open. His face was a gorgeous deep pink, his lips were parted, softly gasping “Borja” over and over again like a prayer. _ I will do anything to keep you looking at me like that. _ Boris knew with a certainty that went down to his bones. _ Anything, whatever it takes; oh god you look like you love me. _

Valery was close, had been for a while. It was mostly Boris’ tight grasp on the base that kept him from letting go. Without breaking eye contact, Boris began loosened his tight grip on Valery’s base and began stroking instead, gently bobbing his head with the motions. The response was immediate; Valery’s eyes widened and his hips and thighs began twitching and his breathing changed to staccato pants. 

“Oh, oh, _ oh fuck Borja _ I’m- _ ” _

Valery weakly tried to warn Boris, tried to pull away, Boris sucked harder. _ Let me have it, let me have you. Fall apart and let me put you back together. _ Boris felt Valery swell inside his mouth and he couldn’t help moaning around Valery’s cock in anticipation and approval. Valery’s entire body tensed, before suddenly spasming and coming hard in Boris’ mouth with a sobbing groan. 

It was easily the most erotic thing Boris had ever seen. He quickly swallowed around Valery, already accustomed to the taste and relishing the intense shudder that wracked Valery when he did swallowed again. When he gently pulled off his softening cock with a pop, Valery was still gently shivering. Boris pulled himself up and laid next to Valery, pulling him close and stroking stray hairs out of his sweaty face. 

Valery was essentially non-functional for almost five minutes afterwards, something that Boris felt immensely proud of. Boris took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, afraid that even touching himself through his pants would be enough to make him lose it. When Valery blinked up at him, he gave Boris one of his shy smiles that Boris responded to with a tender smile of his own. 

Valery kissed him, and it was remarkably sweet until Valery tentatively licked the inside of his mouth, breathing a surprised sound when he tasted himself on Boris. Valery shuffled slightly, and Boris couldn’t hold back a hiss when Valery brushed against hip against his cock.

“Can I?..” Valery tentatively reached down, groping Boris clumsily through his trousers.

“Ok, fuck, wait- want to feel your skin.” Boris was too far gone to pretend to be casual, Valery wanted to touch him, and he was always helpless against anything Valery asked for. He hastened to tug his trousers and underwear down past his hips, his flushed cock springing out and brushing Valery’s bare hip, making Boris moan softly.

To his relief, Valery immediately grasped Boris in his hand and began pumping him at a steady pace. Boris couldn’t hold back his groan, thrusting his hips into Valery’s fist in tandem to Valery’s speed. Valery looked up suddenly and made direct eye contact with Boris. Instead of shyly looking down however, Valery held Boris’ gaze while speeding up his hand. Boris was surprised at Valery’s sudden boldness and felt his balls tighten as his thrusts became unsteady. Still Boris tried to hold back, not ready for this to end, but when Valery cupped his testicles he knew he was gone.

“Fuck yes Valera, just like that love, oh _ fuck-” _Boris’ vision whited out as he came in hard pulses over Valery's fist and stomach, moaning Valery’s name brokenly when he stroked Boris through it. When Boris became too sensitive and gently pushed his hand away, Valery reached for a corner of the sheet and cleaned both his hand and stomach while Boris caught his breath. It ended up being Valery who broke the silence.

“Call me that again” Valery spoke so softly Boris almost didn’t hear.

“Valera?” Boris blinked at Valery in confusion, brain still pleasantly fuzzy.

“No, the other word you just said.”

Understanding dawned on Boris, and if he wasn’t so satisfied at the moment he would have been embarrassed.

“Love” 

“Did you mean it?” For a moment Valery sounded so unsure and vulnerable he felt a tugging in his heart, he hoped he was reading Valery correctly right now.

“Yes” Boris felt the strangest combination of adoration and relief when Valery smiled and nuzzled closer instead of pushing Boris away.

When Valery stifled a yawn, Boris realized how exhausted he was as well. They had a lot to talk about he knew, but it could wait a while longer. He pulled Valery to his chest, and they both shuffled into a more comfortable position on Valery’s smaller bed. It was still early in the evening, the sun had not even set yet but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He was just on the cusp of dozing off when he heard Valery speak again. 

“Will you stay Borja?”

“For as you’ll have me. Rest now love, I’ll still be here when you’re up” Boris could feel Valery’s smile against his neck at the term of endearment.

Boris listened as Valery’s breathing slowed with sleep and as he drifted off as well, he realized that he’d never felt more at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the length seemed to have gotten away with me on this chapter. For anyone who was wondering, the black dots on Boris' forearm is actually a tattoo :) I might write more stories based in this AU, little one shots and drabbles where we get to see our men in love and together.  
Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I only imagined this being like, 1000 words tops? It got away from me, I wanted a world where these two could find a happy ending. I've been lurking on this fandom since there were only 64 stories, and I've watched this place grow and it's been amazing.
> 
> Also please don't roast me too hard this is my first fic in over a decade.


End file.
